


modern Kili or Mitchell wall

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Hair Kink, Smoking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	modern Kili or Mitchell wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/396441/396441_original.jpg)

original size http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/396441/396441_original.jpg


End file.
